


The Invisible Man

by Pechenlaf



Category: Super Science Friends (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Slow Burn, ghost au
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24978832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pechenlaf/pseuds/Pechenlaf
Summary: Исаак бы никогда не подумал, что может так нелепо и внезапно умереть. И уж тем более он не мог подумать, что станет призраком.Альберт бы никогда не поверил, скажи ему кто, что он познакомится с Ньютоном в тот момент его жиз–существования, когда физик будет лишь бестелесным привидением.
Relationships: Albert Einstein/Isaac Newton
Kudos: 2





	The Invisible Man

> Если бы у Альберта спросили о том, какая часть суток для него наиболее ненавистна, то он без колебаний ответил бы «утро».

> Для начала, утро было отвратительно тем, что прерывало сны, бывшие единственным местом, где Эйнштейн чувствовал себя по-настоящему хорошо. Для второго начала, последнее, чего хотелось подростку после выдёргивания его из мира грёз — общения с остальной командой, которое было обязательным атрибутом каждого утра. Завтракать в их компании, выслушивать эти бесконечные вопросы в духе «как там твои занятия по физике? Хорошо справляешься? А с биологией как, не отстаёшь?» Да вы же отлично знаете, что нет, к чему эти однообразные вопросы, чёрт возьми. Отвратительно.
> 
> Нет, остальные так-то сами по себе были людьми неплохими, но зачастую Альберту казалось, что они постоянно пытаются действовать ему на нервы.
> 
> Ах да. Утро.
> 
> Конкретно это ничем не должно было отличаться от всех других. Только проснувшись, Эйнштейн мягко потянулся под тёплым одеялом и повернулся набок, стараясь поудобнее пристроить голову на старой жёсткой подушке. Где-то за стеной громко спорили о чём-то Дарвин с Черчиллем, так что подросток тихо простонал, абсолютно не желая куда-либо вставать.
> 
> Спустя минут пять, наконец открыв глаза, мальчик перевернулся на спину, уставившись взглядом в потолок.
> 
> Наверное, этого сероватого пятна там раньше не было. А ещё вряд ли у пятна могут быть очертания человеческого тела.
> 
> _Чёрт возьми._
> 
> _Это не пятно._
> 
> _Это сраный призрак._
> 
> Слишком похожий на того, кто так часто сопровождал подростка в его снах, счастливых или кошмарных.
> 
> Никогда до этого не верящий в паранормальное, сейчас, едва выдохнув сквозь нервно сжавшиеся губы, Альберт произнёс так тихо, что на секунду показалось, что он ничего и не говорил вовсе:
> 
> — Привет?
> 
> Вряд ли он надеялся хоть на какую-то реакцию, но длинный, прозрачный хвост призрака беспокойно дрогнул и тот в секунду подлетел прямо к мальчику.
> 
> — Ты… Видишь меня? — спросил мужчина, замерев буквально в футе от лица Эйнштейна.
> 
> Да, сомнений быть не может, это чёртов Исаак Ньютон. Такой же, как при их первой встрече, если конечно это можно назвать встречей. Да, полупрозрачный, да, черты его лица были болезненно заостренными, глаза пустыми, а руки отсутствовали примерно по локоть.
> 
> _Интересно, почему._
> 
> Но это был именно он.
> 
> — Д-да, вижу. Скорее всего, сейчас физик взбесится, узнав того, кто его убил и начнёт преследовать подростка, пугая и устрашая его всеми теми призрачными штуками из фильмов и книг. Хотя, Эйнштейн это более чем заслужил.
> 
> Но чужие брови лишь удивлённо приподнялись, а глаза, точнее, то место, где они когда-то были, словно посветлели.
> 
> — Боже мой, я… Ох, э **д** о наверняка странно, но я прямо сейчас хо **д** ел бы тебя обнять, но не могу, как ты видишь — отлетев чуть подальше, призрак развёл тем, что осталось от рук, грустно улыбаясь.
> 
> _Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Это какая-то ошибка._
> 
> — Простите, но? За что меня… Обнимать?
> 
> _Определённо, это какое-то недопонимание._
> 
> Ньютон удивлённо склонил голову набок.
> 
> — О чём ты? То есть… Ох, ну конечно, какой же я идиот! Позволь мне всё объяснить, дорогой… Как тебя зовут?
> 
> — А-альберт.
> 
> — Так вот, Альберт, — призрак устроился у противоположного конца кровати, обвив хвостом бортик, — До того, как стать вот эдим вот духом, я был обычным человеком. Я не помню своей смерти, могу сказать только то, что меня кто-то убил, — на этих словах подросток нервно вздрогнул, чувствуя, как от волнения запотевают его ладони, — но, в любом случае, это было слишком давно, чтобы грустить об этом. Вы, живые, можете видеть нас, иногда. За время своего существования я общался с многими призраками, и чаще всего они сходились на том, что видеть нас могут только самые близкие к нам по духу люди. Так что поздравляю, ты у меня второй! — мужчина чуть улыбнулся подрагивающими уголками губ.
> 
> В голове подростка одновременно крутилась целая сотня вопросов, которые перебивали всего две мысли: «МЫ С НИМ БЛИЗКИ ПО ДУХУ, ЧЁРТ ВОЗЬМИ», «ОН НЕ ЗНАЕТ, ЧТО СЛУЧИЛОСЬ, И Я НЕ ДОЛЖЕН ДАТЬ ЕМУ УЗНАТЬ»
> 
> Но, стоило Эйнштейну наконец раскрыть рот, собираясь задать первый вопрос, как физик, всё это время осматривающий комнату, резко спросил:
> 
> — Э **д** от человек на всех твоих плакатах. Ты им интересуешься?
> 
> _Вот блять._
> 
> — Д-да, есть немного, знаешь. Такой фанатичный интерес к его открытию, а может и не только.
> 
> _Что ты нахрен несёшь, немедленно прекрати._
> 
> — Можешь не верить мне, но. Я был э **д** им человеком. Исаак Нью **д** он — это я, а не какой-то старый извращенец, — мужчина недовольно сморщился, осматривая очередной портрет Фрейда в парике.
> 
> — Всё, что я знаю — почти сразу после моей смерти он написал от моего лица несколько физических законов и достаточно тракта **д** ов, и опубликовал их под моим именем. Поня **д** ия не имею, почему. Может, ты знаешь? — Ньютон оглянулся на подростка, безуспешно прикидывающегося бревном.
> 
> — Не, тоже ни одной мысли по этому поводу — пробормотал Эйнштейн, уставившись взглядом в собственные колени.
> 
> — Альберт, ты встаёшь или как? — донёсся из-за двери слегка раздражённый голос Теслы.
> 
> — Да, сейчас иду! — крикнул мальчик, вскакивая с кровати, — Пожалуйста, не исчезай никуда, я скоро вернусь и я столь многое хочу у тебя спросить, чёрт — выпалил он призраку, натягивая поверх ночной футболки родную красную и выбегая из комнаты.

*******

> — Как вы думаете, привидения… Могут существовать? — задумчиво спросил подросток, помешивая хлопья в тарелке.
> 
> — Как осколок твоего самосознания, стремящийся навредить тебе, разве что, — протянул Фрейд, ковыряя вилкой несчастный помидор в своём салате.
> 
> — Ну знаешь, по моей теории. Не поддавайся попыткам подтолкнуть тебя на самоубийство, если что.
> 
> Парень нервно сглотнул, а Кюри, сидящая напротив него, насмешливо закатила глаза.
> 
> — Спасибо, если меня начнут преследовать навязчивые мысли о суициде, то я просто спишу их на призраков. Уинстон, можно нам другого психолога?
> 
> — И вообще, Альберт, с чего у тебя такие мысли? — добродушно поинтересовался Дарвин, едва заметным движением вынимая из бороды клок чьей-то светлой шерсти.
> 
> — Да не, ничего, просто подумал. Ну знаете, а вдруг у вас какие-то мысли по этому поводу есть. Уже неважно, короче — поспешно отмахнулся Эйнштейн, поднося миску к губам и выпивая часть оставшегося в ней молока,
> 
> — Я наелся, всем спасибо, я пошёл, у меня там куча дел на сегодня есть — бросил он, быстрым шагом выходя из гостинной.
> 
> Уже остановившись перед дверью в свою комнату, парень мысленно раз за разом повторял про себя всё то, что он хотел сказать Ньютону.
> 
> _«Что с твоим произношением?»_
> 
> _«А с руками?»_
> 
> _«Кто был первым?»_
> 
> _Ах да._
> 
> _«Могли бы мы стать друзьями?»_
> 
> Но, протянув руку для открытия двери, подросток вдруг замер.
> 
> Удивительно, за всё это время он и не вспомнил о том, что, пускай физик и не знает об этом, именно Альберт убил его, именно из-за него Фрейду пришлось «заменить» Ньютона. И он собирается молчать и дальше, оставляя мужчину в неведении. Такой сраный стыд.
> 
> Наконец повернув дверную ручку, Эйнштейн вошёл в комнату, выискивая глазами призрака. Тот, только что спокойно парящий под потолком, тут же подлетел к парню, и, прежде чем мальчик успел что-то сказать, взволнованно спросил:
> 
> — Альберт, я понимаю, что эдо тебе может показаться странным, но. Я хо **д** ел бы общения с тобой. Я не хочу навязаться, но… После стольких лет одиночества, среди лишь таких же призраков, ты — словно отдушина для меня. Наверное, я слишком заговариваюсь, хах?
> 
> — Нет-нет-нет, о чём ты, я только за! — подросток поспешно замахал руками, мысленно вычёркивая у себя в голове самый важный вопрос. — Но, ам… Я хотел бы кое о чём тебя спросить, прямо сейчас, пока не забыл, ты не против?
> 
> Ньютон едва заметно кивнул головой, чуть улыбнувшись.
> 
> — Так вот, три вопроса, да! Кто был первым человеком, который тебя видел? Почему твои руки, ну… Почему их нет? И почему ты говоришь так странно, словно с американским акцентом? — выпалил на одном дыхании Эйнштейн.
> 
> — Д-да, это глупо, но я хочу знать!
> 
> Призрак удивлённо приподнял брови.
> 
> — Вот как? Руки… Чем дольше мы живём— Не живём в таком виде, тем больше наша душа, тело, честно говоря я не знаю, как это, — он повёл остатками рук, показывая на себя — назвать, тем больше оно распадается, растворяется. И мы ничего не можем с э **д** им поделать. У меня, как видишь, рук по локоть уже нет, ещё и волосы уже лет двадцать как начали расплываться, — физик недовольно дёрнул головой, заставляя шевелюру всколыхнуться.
> 
> — Акцент… У меня к вам вопрос, вы что с языком сделали? Лет сто пятьдесят назад всё отлично было, а подом всё больше людей стало говорить как ты и я поня **д** ия не имею, почему. А теперь это у меня оказывается акцент, да. — мужчина шутливо нахмурился, пытаясь недовольно скрестить руки на груди.
> 
> — О, вот как, да. Произнеси своё имя, пожалуйста — шепнул Альберт, едва сдерживая улыбку.
> 
> — Исаак Нью **д** он. НЕ СМЕЙСЯ.
> 
> — Ладно, ладно! Так… Кто первым был?
> 
> _Звучу как озабоченный._
> 
> — Мой университетский друг. Наверное, только благодаря ему я и не сошёл с ума в первое время — Ньютон легко улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.
> 
> _О, помню. Джон Уилкинс вроде, да??? И не проверить ведь никак, все биографии под Фрейда переписаны, эх._
> 
> — Аааа… Что с ним стало?
> 
> — Что ты имеешь ввиду?
> 
> _ПРИДУРОК._
> 
> — В смысле, он тоже призрак сейчас? — резко замахал руками подросток.
> 
> — Нет. Наверное, ушёл туда, куда попадают все остальные люди после смерти. Призраками становятся… Немногие. Как говорил мне кто-то когда-то «Лишь уби **д** ые становятся нами и лишь единицы могут вернуться в жизнь, остальные исчезают» — процитировал мужчина.
> 
> Лишь убитые. Хах, если бы Ньютон знал, что прямо перед ним сейчас стоит его убийца, то как бы он себя повёл? Эйнштейн грустно перевёл взгляд на пол, обдумывая услышанное.
> 
> — Стой, подожди, «вернуться в жизнь»? Ты можешь воскреснуть?!
> 
> _Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт, с этими грустными мыслями чуть не упустил самое главное!_
> 
> — Да, но, честно говоря, никто не знает, как этого добиться. Я лишь слышал пару рассказов о таких призраках, не больше. И были они молодыми, а мне уже сколько лет, почти триста? На что мне надеяться? Ещё лет сто пятьдесят и исчезну, словно и не было — голос физика был слишком спокоен для рассуждений о собственной кончине.
> 
> В голове Альберта не укладывается то, что его кумир так просто относится к тому, что когда-нибудь исчезнет, совсем-совсем.
> 
> — Ты не боишься этого? — дрожащим голосом поинтересовался он.
> 
> — Я уже умер один раз, второй мне не так и страшен. Жаль конечно, я ведь надеялся что, ну. Ты знаешь. Как в Библии. Тела смертны, души бессмертны, Страшный суд, Рай, Ад, вечные страдания или вечное блаженство, но ошибся, как видишь. Я… Боялся раньше, но не самого исчезновения, а того, что тогда я просто уйду без следа, и никто и никогда обо мне уже не вспомнит. Но о мне не помнят уже сейчас, так что, думаю, смерть немногим будет отлична от моего нынешнего существования. Прости, если слишком беспокою этим, — словно опомнившись, прервал свою речь мужчина — в любом случае, твоё любопытство исчерпано?
> 
> Получив утвердительный кивок в ответ, Ньютон поинтересовался:
> 
> — Тогда, может, расскажешь что-нибудь о себе?
> 
> И, стоило Эйнштейну открыть рот для ответа, из-за двери донеслось извечное Дарвиновское: — Альберт, ты сейчас не занят?
> 
> _Чертовски занят, дорогой Чарльз, чертовски._
> 
> — Прости, это моя «семья». Сейчас снова начнут требовать помощи в чём-нибудь, так что, думаю, лучше делать ноги — шепнул подросток, вслед за этим прокричав:
> 
> — Занят, я собирался сегодня прогуляться и уже выхожу! В доли секунды вытащив и натянув на себя лёгкую ветровку, выхватив из прикроватной тумбочки мелочь и прошептав Ньютону «погнали со мной», парень распахнул дверь.
> 
> — Вот, видишь! Ну, я пошёл.
> 
> — Потише, молодой человек, не ты ли полчаса назад говорил о том, что у тебя достаточно дел на сегодня? — рука Дарвина легла на плечо, неприятно сдавливая. Истинно звериная хватка.
> 
> — А не ты ли, зная об этом, спрашивал о моей занятости? — усмехнулся Альберт, вырываясь, — ну, я ушёл, не скучайте без меня там!
> 
> Не вслушиваясь в недовольное бурчание за спиной, он вбежал в лифт, замечая краем глаза влетающего вслед за ним Ньютона.
> 
> — И… Куда мы собираемся? — поинтересовался тот, чуть покусывая призрачную губу.
> 
> — Куда угодно, я готов пойти в любое место, лишь бы не торчать здесь весь день.
> 
> Выскочив из здания, Эйнштейн быстрым шагом направился к Вестминстерскому мосту, желая как можно скорее выбраться из центра города.
> 
> Майское солнце уже светило во всю и, пожалуй, ветровка была лишней, но возвращаться обратно совершенно не хотелось.
> 
> — Ах да, по поводу твоего вопроса обо мне. Ты следишь за новостями?
> 
> — Абсолютно точно нет, а что?
> 
> — Жаль, тогда придётся тебе всю историю от Рождества Христова рассказывать.
> 
> — Прости?
> 
> — Это идиома, Исаак.

*******

> — Слушай, я, я не хочу звучать наивно, но вот сейчас мне кажется, что то, что мы познакомились, просто перевернёт мир, ну не улыбайся ты так, я клянусь! — восторженно выдал Эйнштейн, схватившись за фонарный столб и крутанувшись на нём. День уже давно клонился к концу, всё что можно было рассказано, всё что нельзя продолжало оставаться тайной, грызущей подростка где-то внутри, но сейчас об этом хотелось думать меньше всего.
> 
> — Совсем всё, даже я воскресну? — скептически усмехнулся Ньютон, летающий рядом.
> 
> — Да! Понятия не имею как, но да! А потом мы, живые и крутые, сами, сами… Я не знаю, разрушим все постулаты науки и создадим свои!
> 
> — А не слишком ли самонадеянно, молодой человек?
> 
> —Не-а, мы ведь будем вместе, правда?
> 
> На секунду застопорившись, мужчина всё же произнёс:
> 
> — Правда. Но, может нам стоит вернуться? Думаю, остальная команда беспокоится.
> 
> — Да с чего бы им, не помру же я со своими силами — поморщился подросток, но, увидев недовольно поджавшиеся чужие губы, вздохнул:
> 
> — Ладно, так и быть, пойдём домой.

**Author's Note:**

> Акцент Ньютона взят из статьи о том, что раньше все англичане говорили с акцентом наиболее близким к американскому, а потом уже в 19 веке аристократия самостоятельно создала британский акцент.  
> /единственное что нормально переносилось в различиях между британским и американским английским на русский язык — то, что американцы букву "т" между двумя гласными произносят как "д", да. Вот так вот автор прочитает статью какую-то а читателям потом жить с Исааком Ньюдоном, , ,  
> /о том что Альберт говорит без британского акцента я вспомнил уже когда написал 70% главы.


End file.
